Possible story
by bellaandedwardloveeachother
Summary: Hey guys, I was fussing around on my computer and found this old attempt of a story, please check it and tell me if you would like it or the story 2,which is winning the plot.Summary inside BxE
1. Chapter 1

EPOV  
I still could not believe my luck.  
I found the woman of my life, the one I love more than life itself. I made the worst mistake ever by leaving her and as if it wasn't enough I hurted her and put her life at risk on the process and not did she only forgave at once as she accepted me back as well.

And now on the top of it all as to make me the luckiest bastard ever on eath we were getting married. Now she is going to be Isabella Marie Cullen. God I loved the sound of it. Perfect. There was no other way to describe it. It felt just wright just like everything else whevever she was there.

I thought about everything we went through together in the past years as I watched her sleep and smiled when she opened those breathtaking brown eyes of hers.  
I went over to give her a kiss but as usual she turned away from me.  
Morning breath

She smiled at me and headed to the bathroom for her human moment. I didn't like the idea of changing her human moments were something I wouldn't miss at all. When she came back her hair was wet from the shower and she was wearing one of her usual attires that Alice , my pixie like sister,would never approve. But it suited her very well .

"You look beautiful as always love"

She blushed at me saying this and I chuckled .That on the other hand was something I would miss terribly. I loved the way her cheeks flushed pink whenever she was embaressed. Which happened quite frequently.

I gave her a peck on the lips and gently broke it as she tried to deepen the let out a sigh but then smiled:  
"Did I say anything interesting today?"

I gave her my crooked smile which I knew she liked and replied:

"My name as usual quite a few times..and it seems like you were having hard time with a rabbit that stole your clock"I broke into a loud laugher then and she rolled her eyes but laughed a little herself.

"I love you,Edward Cullen."She said while throwing her arms at me and kissing me deeply.

I smiled at her gave a last peck on the lips before heading to the window:  
"And I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

She rolled her eyes at that and I left still smiling.

Smiling at how wonderful everything was even though we still had a few problems to face.

Smiling at how lucky I was to have her by my side.

BPOV

Everything was a lie, a lie to protect to me. Of course his absence did nothing but that. But still how could he know that?

I still couldn't believe he was back. That he still wanted me. That he still loved me.

God! When was it that I became so lucky? Maybe it is some sort of reward for me being so clumsy and risking my life by just stading up but that was way too much. Edward was way too good for me.

I went down the stair only tripping once and with the same stupic smile that wouldn't leave my face since he came back.

"Hey kiddo! Did you sleep well?" My dad who was already on the door ready to leave asked me didn't like that Edward was back and that I had accepted him back so easily after _all he had done to me _the old me not the zombie I had became while Edward was als missed Jacob,my werewolve best of course he didn't knew that small but scary scary for others but not to me after all I'm _engaged_ to a vampire and soon am going to become one as well.

"I slept well dad how about you?"

" you later honey"

"See you" One of the things that I love about Charlie: He barely speaks.

After swallowing a cereal bear in two bite with the help of a glass of milk I grabbed my backback and basically tripped until the was already on the outside waiting for looked like Adonis himself as always and was wearing that crooked smile that made my knees weak.

"Hello my beautiful lady long time without seen?"

I giggled and gave him a peck on the lips

"More then I could stand "He smiled and opened the Volvo's door to let me in. When we got there,around 5 minutes later thanks to Edward crazy driving ways, Alice my little pixie like future sister was already waiting for us. She shook her head at me when she saw what I was wearing.

"Honestly Bella haven't you learned how to get dressed by yourself yet!" I rolled my eyes at that but she kept going " Look at this shirt is so…so.."

"Normal?" I asked. Edward laughed ."Yeah it's too normal! Stop laughing Edward! Bella you need to let me take you shopping…."

And there we went. One more day of our didn't stop got mad at Mike's thoughts on me.

Alice having visions of everybody's life.

Me kissing Edward.

Alice on the phone with Jasper.

Alice day dreaming about Jasper. Me day dreaming about Edward.

Edward saving me from getting caught.

Edward saving me from falling.

Until it was time to leave.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked after we left Alice at their home."I don't you have anything in mind?"He smiled at me.

"Well since tomorrow we don't have class I was wondering if we could go to our meadow how about that?"

"It's perfect!" I said and kissed him. He laughed at my reaction and then kept staring at me.

"What" I asked blushing a little. He laughed again.

"Nothing love" He then gave me a quick kiss and then started singing:

"_Do you hear me  
talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying_ "

I smiled at that knowing what he meant and decided to joing the game.I cleared my throat playfully and started

"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard "

Smiling like idiots we both continued on a perfect (or almost perfect since my voice would destroy it all) duet:

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday "

We laughed soundly and he continued:

"And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair "

By that time we were already out of the car and walking around our meadow he picked me up and started dancing around with my feet on the air just like a father would do with his five year old I was finally able to get my breath back I continued with the song:

"Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now "

Back to the duet :

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ohhh ohhh ohhhoh ohh ohhh ohh  
Ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhohh ohhh ohh ohh ohh ohh"

And so we kept laughing and kissing and saying lovable things to one another until the sun went down and we had get back.

But never forgetting of course about how lucky we were.

EPOV

I had just left Bella's side for a few minute and was already missing her terribly. I needed her. Just like a drug addict needed heroin. After tasting for the first time it's impossible to live without it.

"Eddie!You've Decided to pay us a visit how gentle of you!" Emmet my huge and favorite brother shouted.

"Don't call me Eddie! And yes I missed you too Emmy!" I said.

"Oh! So sweet of you little brother! Give me a hug!!

"Noo!"

"Oh my god Eddie you're so stressed these days! And by the way how is the little clumsy human? You barely bring her here anymore we all miss our little sister falling all around! He chuckled loudly .I rolled my eyes and went upstairs looking for everybody else. I needed to hunt and I wanted to see if Carlisle would like to go too. I missed our long father and son talks and there were still a few details of Bella 's transformation that needed to be discussed.

But I didn't have to look at him any longer as his thoughts hit me "_Edward come here at my need to talk" I ran over there and found him sitting on his chair with a letter on his hands."Please son have a seat"I didn't like the way he was were vampires why the hell should I sit? Unless if he had something shocking to tell.I just hoped it was nothing which concerned I couldn't take it if she was put at risk by my condition again. Or maybe she could be sick and we would have to transform her sooner then planned. But she looked completely healthy there was nothing wrong about her. Maybe the Vulturi,well the date was already settled so no need to worry about that…._

_I was pulled away from my thoughts when my father began to speak"Well Edward I'm sure you remember Vlad Dracula from Romenia?" I nodded it was impossible to forget someone like him "What is up with him?" He took a deep sigh " He just announced that he should be paying us visit by the end of the month and well son,he already knows about our vegetarian ways and most certainly about Bella too since the news must have already spread. He was actually invited if I'm not mistaken" Yes he was Alice would never be crazy enough to forget about him. He didn't like to left out. And it was never a good idea to anger him. But I never believed he would actually come. It seemed like he had lost his mate a long time ago and kept his distance from couples in general trying to avoid the pain. I could understand him. By the time I left Bella it was impossible to bear being anywhere near my family. And that was for less than one year. He had lived without her for more than one thousand years.I could not even imagine that. _


	2. Summary

Crepuscúlo pertence a Stephanie Meyer.

Para Regi…

Capitulo 1- Novo Professor.

BPOV

Apenas mais um dia na Forks High School. Tudo esta exatamente como sempre foi, eu e Ângela sentávamos na nossa mesa de sempre durante o intervalo de almoço. Estávamos comendo em um silêncio confortável, bem, pelo menos entre nos havia silencio, no resto da cafeteria havia um eterno murmuro de varias vozes, absorvidas em suas conversas paralelas, porém, o assunto de todos os diálogos era o mesmo, desde o inicio da semana: o novo professor.

Senhora Connely, nossa antiga professora de Inglês, teve de abandonar a escola por razões pessoais, aparentemente seu marido recebera uma proposta irrecusável de ser transferido para Los Angeles e a pobre não teve outra escolha se não acompanhá seu lugar assumiria um tal se Senhor Cullen, coitado não sabia em que havia se metido.

"Ele e maravilhoso!" Tanya, a típica menina popular, gritou enquanto suas fieis seguidoras concordavam animadamente com a cabeça. Lauren, Jessica e claro Tanya, eram as garotas mais desejadas da cidade. Como a maioria nesta situação elas eram fúteis, vulgares e convencidas.

"Ele e demais!" Jessica exclamou em sua voz estridente. As três continuaram discutindo como ele estava "definitivamente" admirando seus seios.

Revirei os olhos e me virei para Ângela "Como é que alguém pode realmente se importar com isso?" Ela riu sarcasticamente "Acho que nada alem disso pode se encaixar num cérebro tão pequeno" Nós duas gargalhamos juntas

Angie era sem duvida alguma minha melhor amiga, ninguém me entendia como ela, e ninguém sabia de todos os meus segredos como ela sabia. Bem, Jacob também e um grande amigo e me faz rir quando só o que eu quero é chorar, mas ele é um garoto e têm coisas que os garotos simplesmente não entendem.

"Bella você já ouviu falar da nova livraria que vai inaugurar sexta em Port Angels? Agente podia ir" Ela ofereceu em determinado momento. Eu sorri com a perspectiva de uma saída com Angie, fazia tempos que não nos víamos fora da escola. Além disso, é sempre bom visitar uma livraria, minha maior paixão, bem como a de Angie, são livros.A coisa que eu mais adoro neste mundo é poder me deliciar com aquelas maravilhosas historias enclausuradas em meras folhas de papel.

"Seria ótimo!" Eu respondi. Ela sorriu e depois por um tempo pareceu pensativa "Será que ficaria tudo bem se eu chamasse Ben para ir junto?" Ela perguntou corando, o que me fez rir, Angie estava apaixonada por Ben desde o fundamental e ele claramente sentia o mesmo. O único problema era que ambos eram tímidos demais para tomar o primeiro passo. "Ângela Jane Webber! Como se atreve a me fazer um pergunta dessas? É obvio que não tem problema nenhum, muito pelo contrario!" Eu fingi irritação e ela me puxou para um abraço repetindo um milhão de vezes 'obrigada, obrigada, obrigada'.

Quando tocou um sinal nos despedimos e fomos, cada uma para suas respectivas aulas.

Ângela tinha educação física enquanto eu tinha inglês. Hora de conhecer o novo professor.


End file.
